A common method for monitoring a room for events and regions of interest is to mount within the room an imaging apparatus capable of detecting the events or regions. The imaging apparatus may include a camera, a structured light source or similar apparatus, or some combinations of such devices. Preferably, the imaging apparatus is mounted in a position and orientation that allows it to detect events in a required region of interest, which may approach full room coverage.
A variety of methods, assemblies and apparatuses exist for the alignment and installation of an imaging apparatus within a room. One method is simply to set up an imaging apparatus, such as an IP camera in a room and adjust it manually with the feedback of a monitoring device to capture a relevant region within a room, which has the disadvantage that some alignment tool, such as a display is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,007 discloses a securable corner mounted surveillance unit with dual windows which is suited for a secured placement in an upper corner of a room, including a closed circuit surveillance camera unit. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0155230 discloses a method for the tilt and rotation of a camera to achieve desired alignment. Such methods and apparatus have the disadvantage that the installer may be required to use some sort of elevation tool, such as a ladder or stool to reach the designated area for the installation of the apparatus. Further some technical tools, such as screwdrivers, drills, etc. are required to secure the apparatuses accordingly and correctly and to attach or install the power supply wires for the surveillance camera. Manual or electric adjustments may be required for the monitoring device to capture the designated region.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,027 discloses a rear mounting member for receipt of an insertion member, which requires an assembly of a shell, which again requires for the installer to use some technical tools and to have the knowledge and skills to use such tools.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0377711, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Electromagnetic Radiation Sensing”, discloses an apparatus for thermal imaging based on infrared (IR) radiation. Such an apparatus can be used for human detection, fire detection, gas detection, temperature measurements, environmental monitoring, energy saving, behavior analysis, surveillance, information gathering and for human-machine interfaces. Such an apparatus and/or other similar apparatuses can be used in embodiments of inventions disclosed in the present application. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0377711 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.